Connecting the wires
by Errol's Feather
Summary: Emma knows she is in trouble one early morning, when she reads this on the town's message board: :Congrats to whoever broke into my car and connected the horn to the left blinker. It was very creative and thank you for not stealing anything. Mayor R. Mills. It however turns out that Regina will learn something when she demands to borrow Emma's deat trap.


_**Connecting the wires** _

Emma Swan had to swallow hard as she read the message :Congrats to whoever broke into my car and connected the horn to the left blinker. It was very creative and thank you for not stealing anything. Mayor R. Mills, on the message board in town one early morning. Of course taking Regina's car had never been a good plan, messing it up was just for fun. She knew she had to do another break in to fix that error. In her fefense she had taken it in an emergency, however tapering with it had been a bonus, she had never expected Regina to put up that message. Then again it was Regina so she should have expected nothing less.

She sighed as she heard Ruby behind her say, "It was you, wasn't it?"

"Me that what?" Emma was looking at her dumbfounded.

"That tampered with her car," said Ruby rolling her eyes.

"Are you insane she would kill me or worse," Emma said pretending to be shocked over her accusation.

"Oh come on, the only two people in this town that are skilled at car theft, are you and Neal. He would have no reason to do it, you on the other hand..." Ruby pointed out.

Emma mumbled something like whatever stalking towards the sheriff's department. She needed to find a way to make it up to Regina, but what. She drew a deep breath opening the door wondering if she should come clean and apologize, probably not a smart plan. Regina was most likely angry as hell. It had to be something though. Her mind was railing as the phone rang. She would have to deal with Regina later, work was literally calling.

* * *

On the other side of town Regina was in her office not happy, now that was an understatement, she was annoyed. Reasoning the fixing of the damn car had cost more than she had desired to pay and of course it had left her without one for a few days. In dismay she called Emma getting a "hello" In the other end.

"I need your bug for a few days," the Mayor spoke.

"Sorry what now?" Emma said shocked.

"Someone tampered with my car, it is at the shop, I need a car. You are the Sheriff I am the Mayor and so I am taking that death trap of yours," she did not sound happy.

"You can not be serious, I need that car for work," Emma argued. Besides she couldn't quite picture Regina driving around in her bug.

"You should have thought of that before you tampered with mine, bring it by before the end of my day," Regina said in a sour tone, before hanging up.

Accusating Emma was of course a huge hunch, but to her knowing about her past it seemed only logical. However she was so not looking forward to drive Emma's old but, then again she did need a car, so it would have to be it. She groaned starting on more paper work, it was not like the day would get any better, or her life for that matter.

* * *

Regina was glad to see that Emma had left the car with keys on the wind shield in front of her office. Sitting down she saw a note on the passenger sear, it read, "Dear Madam Mayor, a few notes about my baby. The car is rather old and therefore have no CD player, mixed tapes are in the glow department, the radio isn't the best but it works. She doesn't like to drive for long trips, if so make sure to rest after six hours. Thereis a stash of reading material and refreshments in the back, feel free to use, I can refill later. I would appreciate to have my baby back in one piece when you are done using her. By the way her name is Bug, she likes being called it and she hates being yelled at trust me. Regards Emma.

Regina frowned a bit of the note, before she stroked over the dashboard saying, "I guess it is just me and you, Bug, so will you work with me?"

She reached in the car and found some mixed tapes, pulling them out, hits of the 90's, guns N roses, roxette, various rock and pop, only one struck her through the heart. It was called I HATE Regina Mills. Regina sighed deeply before she put it into the player and started the engine. As the music started to flow from the speakers, so was the tears in her eyes.

It was not the fact that the mixed tape stated she hated the evil Queen, well ex evil queen anyways people usually did, some even feared her. It was the fact that this was not songs bearing a message of hate, it was love songs and more upbeat tunes.

"Oh bug, how could I have been so wrong about her," Regina whispered quietly, wondering how she had failed to see Emma's true feelings. Her mind went back to the last time she was in her this ver car. A stakeout to find who had broken in to her office, them working together. She should have known already then by the fact that Emma could always tell when she was lying or not. Stealing her car...it would have to have been a last option of some sort, tampering with it to get her attention. Even in annoyance deep down the brunette had found it funny. And now here she was talking to a car when she should be talking to Emma.

Then again Emma hadn't talked to her about how she felt either and so maybe she was just wrong. No she could't be not I when she chose her car of all cars In town for whatever reason, not when she had these songs tied to her names. a Regina parked the car outside her office and killed the engine. More out of curiosity than anything else she took opened the door to the backseat finding some magazines, she grabbed a cartoon about fantastic four and a woman's magazine. On the floor halfway under the seat was a cooler and so she opened it, tasking out an energy drink and some fruit. She smiled, locked the car and walked up to the office. She browsed the magazine only to find a test called who is the perfecf man for you. She gasped when she saw Emma's answer, a ring around it, and a scribble, not a man but Regina fits this description. So she was right Emma liked her, she had two choices, pretend she didn't know or confront her either it. She was to go for the second a few dayas later when she was to hand Emma her car back.

* * *

The three days Regina had Emma's car they didn't talk at all, in fact the brunette hardly looked at her at all. She did however drive her bug and Emma was sure Regina treated it nicely. She worried though the bug being her most treasure possession, not to mention she fucked up Regina's car. It was only the second day. She remembered about the mixed tape holding Regina's name, she had made it when she first arrived in Storybrooke, due to the fact the brunette annoyed her so.

What the brunette and perhaps no one else knew or so she hoped was that from the first moment she saw Regina a spark of emotion had been turned on inside her. Something that had now grown over time, she knew she should have told her, yet she could not as she was sure the brunette could never feel the same way. Maybe she should just settle for Neal Or Hook, both for sure loved both her and Henry and would be good father figures for young Henry.

The savior swallowed a heavy sigh seeing the Mayor wanted her in her office at the end of the work day. To talk and to return the keys to her car it said. Talk that could never be good, especially when it came to Regina. Emma didn't care though she would take it as it came when she got there, then she would tell Neal she went for him and they would move some place else and start a new life with Henry as far away from Regina as possible.

She walked into city hall holding the two cups and up the stairs. She looked at Regina's secretary saying, "Will you tell her I am here, I know I am a bit early but I was hoping she would see me still."

The young woman pressed a call button while Emma wondered who in their right mind would choose to work for Regina. She heard Regina's voice say yes and she answered saying, "Miss. Swan is here, she brought coffee."

"Alright, send her in," said the brunette in her usual tone. Emma took a deep breath feeling she was walking into her headmasters office. She hardly dared to look up at her, still she did. She presented the cup of coffe, a peace offering... Smiling insecure she said, "I thought you wanted some coffee."

"I did, thank you, this office stuff not good," she wrinkled her nose, making the smile grow wider on Emma's face.

"You wanted to talk to me, was there something wrong with my car?" Emma changed the subject, it was best to get it overwith, then she could move on.

"No, not at all, I really like your car," said Regina, trying to gather herself, wondering how to present the topic in mind. She pursed her lips, and let the tongue slide over them as she said, "It has come to my attention you may have more than friendly feelings for me, eveidence a this mixed tape, and evidence b this test."

Emma swallowed she had completly forgotten about both items. Her face turned as red as Regina's delicious apples as she said, "I...never meant for you to find any of that, I am sorry."

"So it is true then, you do love me," Regina said, frowning as she looked at her.

"What does it matter, you don't feel them same, I will settle with Neal and leave this town," she said, her pain showing in her voice.

"There will be no leaving," Regina rolled her dark eyes at her.

"You cannot force me to stay here," Emma said annoyed.

"True, but I can tell you I would be be very sad if you left," Regina took a deep breath, before continuing, "This is hard to say, but I feel the same way you do."

Emma's jaw dropped as she looked at her saying , "Sorry what, if that is true, then why have you been giving me such a hard time the last couple of years?"

"I wouldn't speak so loudly if I was you...Emma," Regina said with a small smile.

"You can be such a...such a..." Emma didn't find words.

"Yes?" Regina seemd amused.

"Pain in the ass," Emma finished.

"That was really the best you could think of?" Regina said, laughing heartfelt.

"Would you prefer witch, or something worse?" Emma said, coming closer to her desk.

"Now, now, no need for name calling," Regina said in a soft tone.

"For the record it was I that tampered with your car," Emma blushed now.

"I know, was it to get my attention?" Regina wondered, standing up from her desk now.

"Mainly I needed it for an emergency and well the tampering for fun, how much trouble am I in for that?" Emma wondered looking at her with worried eyes.

"Hmmm I am yet to decide, to be fair it did amuse me, however I would appreciate you didn't do it again," said Regina, eying her.

"Okay, next time I shall connect to the horn to your break, or your windshield washer to your gear," Emma said with a soft laugh.

"Don't even try it," Regina said in a warning tone, her face showed great amusement though.

"Or what, you will punish me?" said Emma with a cute wink.

"Oh Miss. Swan you have no idea what I am capable of," she came around the table, placing her hands one Emma's waist.

Emma did the same, bending to whisper, "I have a pretty good idea, so am I allowed to taste your forbidden fruit?"

"You are later, this is after all the office," Regina hissed into her ear in a seductive way.

"Alright, but can I at least get a kiss or is that too much to ask, Madam Mayor?" Emma teased.

"That you can get," said Regina, leaning in to give her just that. The blonde was quick to return it it, not backing away until she managed to get Regina purr. Regina leaned her head against her shoulder, whispering, "I would like you to come home with me, when I am done in a couple of hours."

"I can do that, would you like me to spend the night as well?" Emma said, leaning her head on top of Regina's carefully stroking her back.

"We'll see how it goes, now leave I have work to do," Regina groaned in dismay.

"I can always stay and keep you company," Emma offered.

"No dear, you are too much of a distraction," Regina said, breaking free from her grasp, giving her another kiss. Emma kissed her cheek saying, "I'll see you later, my Queen."

She nodded feeling how her heart beat faster as she said it. Emma made sure to wiggle a bit extra on her way out, much to Regina's pleasure.

It was only moments later Emma walked back into the diner and Ruby asked, "So how much trouble are you in for messing with her car?"

"None at all, for once I am glad I was wrong about her feelings," said Emma, laughing happily, to her life could not be better, and all because she chose to mess with her wires. Ruby just shook her head thinking both Regina and Emma were hopeless.

* * *

Thank you so much for reading this story, feeback is always appreciated :o)


End file.
